kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Sumire Uemoto
is the daughter of a ramen shop owner, and the eleventh capture target in the series. Personality Sumire loves to eat ramen and constantly visits the different ramen shops in the city for research in order to improve her own recipe. Before she met Keima Katsuragi, Sumire was always arguing with her father over how he manages the family's small ramen shop called “Uemoto-ya” (Now known as "Sumire-ya"). Her mother used to work at this restaurant, but had ran away some years ago for unexplained reasons. Appearance Sumire has black hair and grayish-black eyes. Her hair goes to her upper-chest level, but is always tied up in a ponytail. She usually wears a black when at work which is also a memento from her mother (Her mother wore this before she ran away). Abilities Despite being initially terrible at making sweet ramen, Sumire is able to overcome this obstacle. Also, in terms of culinary expertise, she is able to make ramen as good as her father. She is capable of eating large amounts of food, as she is always eating more than ten bowls of ramen when going around the stores (ramen is very high in calories). Character History Ramen Girl Arc During Keima's summer holidays, he is visiting Narusawa City to buy games. When Elsie wants to taste the ramen of human world, Keima reluctantly takes her to a nearby ramen shop, where they meet Sumire. As soon as Sumire enters the shop, she orders three bowls of ramen, making Elsie unable to order anymore as the shop runs out of soup. However, Elsie is determined to taste the ramen and goes to various ramen shops throughout the city but is always one step behind Sumire who continuously orders numerous ramen. Later in front of a coffee shop, Keima and Elsie sees Sumire one more time. This time, Sumire pours coffee into an instant-ramen she has and tastes it, only to quickly spit it out as it obviously tastes horrible. Elsie does not let this chance escape, and dashes to a nearby ramen shop. But Sumire too is heading for the same shop. Elsie stops Sumire with her hagoromo and manages to taste the ramen. Keima, however, is not interested in ramen and wonders what is so good about it, which annoys Sumire who overhears his words. Elsie's sensor picks up a signal, notifying Sumire as the next holder. However, Keima isn't too thrilled as conquest in the city is difficult. Keima follows Sumire to an ordinary ramen shop, only to discover that Sumire is the daughter of the owner of the shop. Because of this, he decides to work in the shop to become closer to her. After successfully becoming closer with Sumire, Keima starts helps her in creating a tasty "sweet ramen". Several days later, she manages to create an edible ramen, but her father refuses to taste it and leaves. Keima then asks Sumire to make a ramen similar to her father's. Though she is hesitant if she can make it similar to her father's, she is able to make an almost-same tasting ramen as her father. This results in her father to step down and handing over the shop to Sumire. As a thanks, she gives Keima a , along with a kiss, releasing the spirit inside of her. After the conquest, Sumire has attracted many customers for her "sweet ramen" where customers challenge what sweetness level they can take. Old Conquest Arc Sumire was later identified by Keima as a improbable goddess host due to the fact that she lives in Narusawa and goes to a different school than he does. Later when Keima brings Shiori to a random ramen shop, Sumire's sweet ramen was mentioned by one of the ramen shop's cooks. Mai-High Festival Arc As Keima was trying to approach Ayumi, he accidentally bumped into Sumire. Sumire then quickly apologized to Keima and said that it was lucky that the pots she was holding were just empty pots. Otherwise, Keima would smell like Tonkotsu Ramen (Pork-Ribbed Ramen with the bones of the pork being used as the soup base; it was also the nickname she gave to him during her conquest) if he had been doused in the hot soup. Sumire gave Keima a coupon and briefly advertised her sweet ramen. As she was finding the lid, Chihiro found it and returned it to sumire. Sumire thanked Chihiro and left. By nightfall, Sumire cheered herself on and said she will do her best and win. But then, she noticed a hooded Vintage member hovering above her. Later, Sumire was gone as a dropped empty pot was shown. This was the sign that she was one of the many of Keima's conquests who had been captured by Vintage. Due to the events and actions of Keima, the Runaway Spirit Squad and the goddesses, she along with the other captured targets were freed. Sumire later returned to the festival and continues to sell her sweet ramen along side her father. Trivia * literally means 'purple' or violet', and her surname is derived from the |大阪上本町駅|Ōsaka Uehonmachi-eki}}. * Sumire likes "delicious ramen, sweets and well, family." * She dislikes "disgusting ramen, and the shop's style." * When asked about her recent troubles, Sumire seems to exclaim, "What!? Are you telling that my face got rounder?!" This hints that Sumire is self-conscious about her figure or even weight. * It is shown that the cause of Sumire's crevice in her heart was the disappointment of not being able to help or be seen as helpful to her father in managing the family ramen shop. * Just like a few other characters, Sumire appears briefly at the end of the 12th episode of the second season. * During the Old Conquest arc, a cook in a random ramen shop Keima and Shiori visited mentioned the sweet ramen, saying "Is sweet ramen popular? You idiot, that's unnatural!"(Chapter 146, p.12) This statement shows that Sumire's sweet ramen is becoming extremely popular. * In the omakes, it is shown that she slightly remembers Keima, when she said to her father she "used" to have a boyfriend, only to forget who that was, which made her father greatly upset. This may only be a feeling of deja-vu, where other past non-goddess conquests have similar occurrences. Quotes *''(To Keima) "There's no way we'd hire a guy like you who doesn't even know which part of the pig is used!" (Chapter 70, p.9) *(To Keima) "You see, there's plenty of 'cold', 'thick', 'meaty', 'fishy' and 'spicy' kinds, right? We can't turn something like that in our store's specialty. So, I decided to make sweet ramen!"'' (Chapter 71, p.4) *(To Keima) "Sorry, I made you eat bad ramen.." (Chapter 72, p.16) Category:Female Characters Category:Narusawa Characters Category:Plot Overviews Category:Conquest Characters